1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf and more particularly to a device that is to be attached to a golf putter than when used in practice when striking of a golf ball is intended to cause the precise striking more frequently of the golf ball in order to have the golf ball go straight to a target which typically will be a hole formed in a putting green.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a golfer plays a game of golf, the typical sequence of events is to drive a golf ball off a tee area to eventually land the golf ball on a putting green. Once on the putting green, the ball is to be putted by the golfer into a hole formed in the green. During an eighteen hole round of golf, it is common for a golfer to putt between thirty to forty times. The total score for the eighteen holes of golf may be no more between seventy to ninety strokes. Thus, thirty to fifty percent of the strokes in a round of golf are achieved by the use of the putter. If a golfer wishes to improve his or her score, because of the number of strokes that are being performed by the putter, if the number of putting strokes can be decreased, significant improvement can be achieved in playing of the game of golf.
Golfers normally spend a significant amount of time practicing their game. Golfers will spend hours and hours hitting balls in order to xe2x80x9cgroove the swingxe2x80x9d which means to have the swing repeat precisely each and every time. This xe2x80x9cgroovingxe2x80x9d of ones swing is also applicable to the putter. Golfers will go to great lengths to make sure that the putter head strikes the golf ball at precisely the same point each and every time the golf putter is propelled into a golf ball.
There have been all kinds of devices that could be used by a golfer to xe2x80x9cgroovexe2x80x9d the putting swing. There have been devices that are laid on the putting green, such as a lineal piece of wood with the golfer then trying to move the putter and the swing precisely along that piece of wood before it strikes the golf ball. There have been constructed a practice putter which has a spherical head. The concept of this practice putter is excellent in that the spherical head must contact the golf ball at a precise point in order to propel the golf ball in a direction toward the target. If the spherical head is just the slightest degree off center when striking of the golf ball, the golf ball will be propelled in a deviated direction from the target. Because of the spherical surface of the spherical head, this deviation is accentuated so it can be readily apparent to the golfer that the golf ball was not struck precisely at the right point. One problem with the prior art practice putter is that it is a different putter and it can be only used at practice. It cannot be used when playing of a game. Each putter has its own weight and feel. A golfer likes to putt with his or her own particular putter and does not like to switch from one putter to another as usually best putting is achieved when a golfer uses only one putter and does not switch between different types of putters. However, if the concept of the spherical head practice putter could be somehow incorporated in conjunction with a golfer""s own putter, it is believed a substantial improvement in a practice putting aid could be obtained.
In the past, there have been many attachments for the striking face of a golf putter. One such attachment comprises a prism-shaped device that is to be mounted on the striking face of the golf putter. Other such attachment for the striking face of a golf putter comprises a cup-shaped attachment. Another such attachment uses an arcuate surface but the arc of the arcuate surface curves vertical and horizontal there is no arc as it is lineal. This means that the golf ball will be propelled directly to the target if it is struck anywhere along that lineal arcuate surface. This is not the best type of practice aid because it is desirable to groove the swing to repeat to a precise point, not to groove the swing to repeat anywhere along a line.
The first basic embodiment of the present invention is directed to an attachment for the striking face of a golf putter head which takes the form of a rigid body having an arcuate front surface and a planar back surface. The arcuate front surface has a center point which is intended to be the point of contact with a golf ball. The back surface is adapted to be mounted onto the planar striking face of a golf putter head. The arcuate front surface has a horizontal arc. Whereby the arcuate front surface is to be struck against the golf ball, and if the center point is the point of contact with the golf ball, the golf ball will be propelled straight to a target. When the arcuate front surface is struck against the golf ball at any point on the arcuate front surface except at the center point then the golf ball will be propelled in a direction away from the target.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being mounted an adhesive layer on the back surface of the attachment which permits ease of attaching, removing and securing of the attachment onto the striking face of the golf putter.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the arcuate front face also includes a vertical arc.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the horizontal arc having a first radius.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the vertical arc having a second radius.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first radius is equal to the second radius which means that the arcuate front surface is spherical.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the spherical front surface being spherically in size substantially equal to the diameter of a conventional golf club.
A second basic embodiment of the present invention is defined as an attachment which is to be mounted in combination with a golf putter where the golf putter has a head which is attached to an elongated handle. The head has a planar striking face which is to be normally used to strike against the golf ball. The planar striking face has a heel located directly adjacent the handle and a toe located furthest from the handle. The attachment has a rigid body which has an arcuate front surface and a planar back surface. The arcuate front surface has a center point which is intended to be the point of contact with a golf ball. The back surface is to be secured by a securement to the planar striking face. The arcuate front surface comprises a horizontal arc that extends from directly adjacent the heel to directly adjacent the toe of the planar striking face. Whereby the arcuate front surface is to be struck against the golf ball, and if the center point is the point of contact with the golf ball, the golf ball will be propelled straight to a target. Whereby when the arcuate front surface is struck against the golf ball at any point on the arcuate front surface except the center point is the point of contact with the golf ball, then the golf ball will be propelled in a direction away from the target.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by there being included an adhesive layer on the planar back surface of the rigid body with this adhesive layer permitting ease of attaching, removing and securing of the attachment to the planar striking surface.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the arcuate front surface including a vertical arc.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the horizontal arc having a first radius.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the vertical arc having a second radius.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the first radius being equal to the second radius which means that the arcuate front surface is spherical.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the said spherical front surface being approximately equal to the spherical size of a conventional golf ball.